Spider-Gwen VS Red Noir (DB)
Spider-Gwen VS Red Noir is the 16th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Spider-Gwen from Marvel Comics and Red Noir from Miraculous Red. Description Marvel Comics VS Miraculous - It's Gwen Stacy, AKA Spider-Gwen taking on Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng, AKA The Red Noir, the superior one from Paris. Which one of these other protagonists of their series will win in this fight. Interlude Wiz: Trust us, being a superhero is much harder as a job for obvious reasons, having some sort of power to control Nick: And with so many of them floating around, it only makes sense that many of them would start getting similar ideas. Wiz: Such is the case in these two we'll be covering today. About the opposite to Spider-Man and Ladybug who are superheroes who wise crack jokes and save innocent people from villains of becoming villains. Nick: Gwen Stacy, The Spider-Gwen! Wiz: And Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng, The Red Noir! Nick: He's Wiz and i'm Nick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Spider-Gwen Nick: Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Wiz: Overtime she had developed a relationship with a neighbor named Peter Parker, sharing their love of music. But in this universe, it's not Peter who gets the powers of a spider, Gwen Stacy is instead bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, giving arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." Nick: But to us, we call her, Spider-Gwen! Wiz: Spider-Gwen is a family member of the Spider Family, a family of characters like Peter Parker and Miles Morales with the powers of a Spider. Nick: She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne of Earth 65. Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people. Wiz: In the Earth 65 version of that world, Peter became the Lizard and Gwen was forced to fight him. Peter returned to normal, but sadly had died from his injuries. Nick: That's seriously horrible Wiz: Indeed, In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Spider-Gwen's powers are similar to that of the maintimeline Peter Parker's granting superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities including the capacity to cling to walls like a spider. Nick: She also has the most famous power peter has, the spider-sense, which she can sense things easily around her, like an oncoming attack or an projectile just to hit her, she can pretty much react very quickly to oncoming attacks. Wiz: Gwen can lift approximately ten tons of weight, which is much more than she was able to before she got her powers. Nick: Gwen also has learned well, alot of moves from Kung Fu movies? I honestly don't know why she would so something like that, but who cares at this point, but it's stated that Gwen doesn't know how to even throw a proper punch. Wiz: Then there is Gwen's Web-Shooters, which trap moisture from the air to create a "web-fluid" that allows her to eject web ropes, nets, and globs. Then she has a divice to where she can travel an alternate reality gateway. Nick: Also, Spider-Gwen is very bad at making puns too, like really? have you even tried learning Spider-Puns girl? Wiz: Well i mean, she's not any different thatn Gwenpool, another alternate reality of her, i mean, she can be moody at times, but she's mostly happy with the way she is. Nick: Yeah, seems like it. Spider-Gwen has fought in the Secret Wars, defeated the likes of Lizard and Green Goblin, met Miles Morales, Made a deal with Daredevil, She can fight without training and She plays the drums so well, that she wasn't ever in a band. Also she does detective work. Wiz: Spider-Gwen is one of Marvel's more now good superheroes, but somehow she doesn't have a flaw, that's very surprising. Nick: But you know, Gwen Stacy is not just your normal Spider-Man, she's the true Spider-Gwen. Red Noir Wiz: For centuries, possibly even longer, there was an item called a Miraculous, and they're have been exactly many of them to come from. No one knows exactly how they were created or who by. But we do know why they were created. Nick: To protect people of the earth and by turning the holder into a superhero! Wiz: Each miraculous is based on anything ranging from an animal to other things like a Cyborg, Mage and others. But there was the second box which contained the following: Wolf, Butterfly, Samurai, Sparkle 1 and 2, Rainbow and finally the most powerful miraculous to which is called superior; The Red Miraculous. And each comes with a little partner called a Kwami, presumaley the Red Kwami was a look-a-like kwami, a special race that is given to its user who have the same looks. Nick: Over the many years they've exsisted, the miraculouses have been used by many many users. But who is in charge of the ultimate miraculous in the present? said to be the superior one? Wiz: A somewhat highschool boy with a loudmouth, comedic and crazy personality. Nick: Ofcourse. Wiz: This was given to a kid named Baxter Eberusu, a young half American, half French boy living in paris. But there was one problem about him. Nick: He apparently had two last names, One siding with the Eberusu family where his family is big on Miraculous to stop their dad from commiting to destroy the world and then there's the Dupain-Cheng side where he has a sister you may know as the Ladybug, which apparently she's older than him. Wiz: So wait your telling us that Baxter, the one who acts very similar to Deadpool was chosen to be the strongest Miraculous user out of Ladybug? Well correct! Nick: And when a person activated the Knight Miraculous which happens to be his own father with evil intent, Master Fu, the holder of the turtle miraculous decided that the outcome for the Red Miraculous would be perfect for this young boy giving him the name Red Noir. Wiz: He chose him because of his lookalike to the kwami and his optimistic and heroic spirit of the good side. He would make the perfect candidate to wield the Red Miraculous. Nick: And so he was given a Belt known as the Red Belt. And the kwami of the Red Miraculous was Red. And they fuse. And apparently before you ask! It's a tech suit. Wiz: This transformation doesn't just give Baxter the tech suit. It also gives him amazing super powers! Such as super strength. Enough strength infact that he lifted up the whole Eiffel Tower itself and slammed it onto Blue Horrificator after running away from her. Nick: Red Noir is very durable as well taking hits from the likes of the Incredible Laser, a slam of metal from Magnetic, And being electrocuted by Evil Lighting, without even leaving a scratch on his body or suit. Wiz: On top of that, his amazing reaction time and super speed make it so most of the time, he doesn't even need to take such powerful hits. Nick: And, on top of everything, he has the his power of them all. The Red Aura! Wiz: The Red Aura is capable of him taking risks in combat that pretty much always work out pefectly in his favor and is capable of turning a certain color into his color, which is Red. Nick: How can we even analyze him Wiz? Is it even possible to measure what Red Noir is doing with the Color red? Wiz: Well... I guess not? Nick: The Red Aura can also allow Red Noir to use Energy Manipulation, by shooting energy shot projectiles and creating a forcefield! Wiz: Red Noir also has more than one weapon, but his most signature weapons of arsenal are his Grappling Claws and the best of them all is the Red Blade. Red Noir can also use his Red Aura to create other weapons randomly what he needs and Red Revert destroys and reverse any damage cause of the Akuma Nick: You know how Ladybug's is Miraculous Ladybug? It's that but on steroids. Wiz: That said, this isn't exactly just any Grappling Claw Red Noir uses for swinging around. This thing has some serious power. Powered by Red Aura, the claws are unbreakable by ordinary means, and it's string length is entirely controlled by Baxter himself. It's even used to grab villains and drag him over for an open hit. Nick: And it can spin so fast it can act as a shield. Wiz: The Red Blade is Red Noir's means of Sword Fighting, it's capable of cutting through any type of Metal, it even cutted down Diamondheart, one of the most strongest enemies Red Noir has ever faced to pieces and since Diamond is the hardest known material on Earth, Red Noir's swing time estamated to be around 3 seconds of powerful force. Nick: Also, it's like a Light Saber, but on Steroids. Wiz: Also with Red Noir's grappling claws acting as a Shield, Red noir is capable of stopping each projectile's tracks with the Claws and the Red Blade is capable of shielding and reversing the attack back to the villains. Nick: Red Blade's Spin attack is so strong that it can even cut clean through a building with ease, as demonstrated against Artist Man, where artist man attempted to erase a building, but Red Noir tried to slice him but he missed and cutted the whole building down itself. Wiz: And if that isn't gonna cut it, He can throw the Red Blade as a projectile and back to him like a boomerang. The Grappling Claws can also be used to Grapple like normally, which he can use to then swing around like Spider-Man. Nick: Red Noir also has a built in computer in his wrist gauntlet to let him contact his partner, Verre Arc or even track her if she needs him, but then comes close to his two most powerful abilities, Red Aura: Special Weapon and Red Revert. Wiz: The Red Aura: Special Weapon is the signature power of the Red Miraculous. Red Noir can hurl his hand into the sky to spawn a random weapon in thin air. Though said random object will always be the need of what Red Noir will do in order to save paris. From stopping Pink Lantern with a Red Lantern, to stopping Speed-O-Sonic's Speed with a bucket of cement. Nick: And to top it all off, Red Revert, like i said earlier is basically Miraculous Ladybug but on steroids. Its move is an ability where he discards the object created by the Red Aura: Special Weapon, using it's power to reverse any and all damage done by an Akuma's Magic. Wiz: Not Akuma from Street Fighter, Akuma butterflies. Insects that transform regular people into supervillains. Red Revert is also capable of reversing any damage done to himself and others. Nick: Red Noir is surprisenly the superior one, He's one shot Big Bad Wolf in the face with his Red Aura. Pushed Verre Arc out of the way in time from Evil Lightning's well...Lighting! Lifted the entire Eiffel Tower itself and slammed it ontop of Blue Horrificator knocking her out cold. Reacted in time of Speed-O-Sonic's speed and kept match up with him. And he was made to be faster and stronger than Ladybug herself. Wiz: Also, We haven't mentioned but Red Noir can actually fly using the Red Aura itself, this was used to locate Game Over. Nick: He doesn't just dish it out either, Baxter can take damage for days too! He took hits from Diamondheart, Speed-O-Sonic, Game Over, and his first enemy ever, Pumpkin Face! Wiz: Not to mention the time that the villain named Evil Lighting used a gust of wing so powerful it flung Red Noir, his partner, and a collection of cars across paris, an entire block at least, and he basically landed on his feet without a scratch but cracked his neck, like a badass would. Nick: While on that subject, he tried to strike Verre Arc with lightning bolt but Red Noir was fast enough to pull her away from the attack of reaction time. Red Noir is also capable of running on walls, no problem the slightest. So basically Red Noir is built to be far superior than Ladybug. Wiz: Red Noir is undoubtedly the superior hero from paris, but like other miraculous who use their superpowers, Red Noir's power can also drain him turning him back to Baxter Eberusu and has to wait for 5 minutes or even removing his belt. He can also become susceptible to exhaustion, and if he receives too much damage, not even his Red Aura can return him toward fighting position too well. Nick: Also He comes down with a rare case of "Hiding from Ladybug" syndrome. (Red Noir is seen hiding during a battle between Ladybug and Volpina in a dark alley.) Red Noir: I can't let her see my pretty recognizable face! I'm going out only if i'm away from her! Nick: But Baxter is skilled. He's never had his miraculous removed and he'll do everything he can do to stop it from happening. And with good luck on his side, who knows. Maybe no one will ever will. Final thing too! He's good at making Puns! (Red Noir punches Diamondheart so hard that he pierces red aura through his chest making him flying and Red Noir crosses his arms spitting on the ground) Red Noir: What a waste of a thousand dollar prize! Death Battle Taking place in Paris, Gwen Stacy known as Spider-Gwen is seen relaxing on a roof top until she sees the Akuma flying by and takes a look. Gwen: Huh? What's that? a Butterfly? Oooh it must be my lucky day! Spider-Gwen giggles and hops down and web swings to follow it. ---- Meanwhile back at a house is Baxter Eberusu standing outside of the porch looking while Red is hiding in his jacket from the public. Red: You see anything mate? Baxter: Nah, nothing here really...All i see is air, that's totally what i see just now.. Suddenly he spots a Akuma and Spider-Gwen is following it as his eyes widen. Baxter: W-what! Who is that! and is that a Akuma, she's following! Baxter shocked then smirks. Baxter: Not on my watch your gonna get to her you filthy Akuma! Red finally comes out. Red: Is it transformation time? Baxter: Yep! It's time! Baxter takes out the Red Belt. Baxter: Let's go Red Belt! Baxter then transforms into his superhero form Red Noir and hops out As Spider-Gwen swings happily following the akuma and after getting too close to try and touch it in slow motion a claw is suddenly attatched onto the butterfly as Spider-Gwen's eyes widen and the claw is dragged and shocked to see Red Noir bringing the akuma back and giving it a beatdown, thus crushing the akuma as Spider-Gwen is shocked and gets furious about it. Spider-Gwen: Hey! How dare you hurt an innocent butterfly! How could you! Red Noir: Whoa, such criticism already? c'mon you were gonna touch it, or maybe you're already an akumatized villain Spider-Gwen shrugs and doesn't know then is still angry. Spider-Gwen: I'll make you pay for the death of an butterfly! Red Noir facepalms then does so getting in battle position. Red Noir: Well, guess i gotta fight! FIGHT! Spider-Gwen and Red Noir clash with each other blocking blows to each other, until Red Noir gets an upperhand with a jumping uppercut. Red Noir: REDYUKEN! Spider-Gwen is launched into the air but also grabs Red Noir using her webshooters bringing him up there on a rooftop as the two fight up on a roof. Red Noir: Seriously! You can grapple too! Spider-Gwen punches and kicks at Red Noir who keeps blocking and dodging her moves as Red Noir does the same as they keep dodging and moving around while fighting before Spider-Gwen kicks Red Noir in the stomach as Red Noir is on one knee. Red Noir: Owie! Hey that really hurt! Spider-Gwen kicks Red Noir off the building but Red Noir shoots his claws ontop of the roof before he fell. Spider-Gwen: Wait? Are you seriously using a Grappling Hook to help yourself up? Red Noir: Yeah, honestly it's part of the suit and I LOVE IT! Red Noir propels himself back up high and lands ontop of Spider-Gwen and Spider-Gwen judo throws him off as Red Noir somersaults and lands perfectly on his feet but is hit with a Spider-Web on his arm. Red Noir looks at his arm then back at Spider-Gwen. Red Noir: Really...Spider-Webs! Spider-Gwen and Red Noir clash again but this time they both jump off at the same time grabbing each other as they fight for a while, Red Noir shoots a grappling claw onto a building and kicks Gwen Stacy through the building and then creates an energy shot and shoots it at the light which turns out all the lights and Red Noir deactivates his light blue lighting to phase into the dark. Spider-Gwen gets up and begins looking around for an oncoming attack in case if he does. Red Noir slowly begins to sneak up behind Spider-Gwen to attempt to grab her, but thanks to her Spider-Sense, she quickly turns around kicking Red Noir in the face as Red Noir's light blue lights on his suit light up again and they fight in the dark until Red Noir takes out the Red Blade. Red Noir: Surprise Villain! I got a sword! Red Noir slashes Spider-Gwen through the building knocking her out of the window as she falls but she attached a Spider Web on his leg as he is dragged out as Red Noir yelps. Spider-Gwen and Red Noir both land on the ground as they both trade blows with each other as Spider-Gwen kicks Red Noir far enough he hits the ground hard. Red Noir breathing in exhaustion. Red Noir: Okay....Let's talk about this okay? Your fighting skills...they're good!....but....I'm not done yet..... Red Noir coughs as he raises his hand up. Red Noir: RED AURA! SPECIAL WEAPON! The weapon grants him a Webshooter of his own as he takes a look at it then shrugs. Red Noir: This'll do! Spider-Gwen then rushes out forward at Red Noir who in this case stops to think on how to defeat her. Red Noir: How will i beat her? She's better than Pink Lantern was The background turns grey while Red Noir thinks as Spider-Gwen nears him in slow motion then shrugs. Red Noir: Meh shoot her.. Red Noir points the Arm Cannon forward and shoots a Web at Spider-Gwen which sends her flying back having trapped her in his own Web Shooter. Red Noir: Now to just finish the job! Red Noir now uses his Red Aura to use his finishing move the Red Revert. Red Noir: Red...REVERT! Red Noir unleashes a wave which pierces through Spider-Gwen's stomach cutting her open in half as her corpse comes flying down. Red Noir didn't see it and has walked away. Red Noir: Who was that villain anyway... Suddenly his Miraculous beeps as he becomes shocked. Red Noir: Oh gosh! Reverting back! Red Noir quickly runs off. KO! Red Noir rushes into his room in time to turn back to normal and falls in his bed as Spider-Gwen's body is examined by Ladybug and she gets disgusted about it. Results Nick: That wasn't so bad now was it? Wiz: Both Spider-Gwen and Red Noir had putted up a fight, but Red Noir outclasses Gwen in Speed, Strength, Durability and he's alot more smarter than her. Nick: Spider-Gwen could sense Red Noir coming up behind him with the Spider-Sense, but let's face it, She wasn't property trained enough to fight bigger threats like Thanos, which she never did. Wiz: The Speed feat was a major problem from Spider-Gwen, despite Red Noir's Lightning feat to save Verre Arc, Lighting travels about 299,792 kilometers per second, Red Noir had to react about 655,900 kilometers in time to surpass that, also Red Noir is far faster and stronger than Ladybug did. Nick: Also Red Revert undos damage to himself, the villain and everything, but it can destroy the villain in process and since Gwen can lift Ten Tons, Red Noir had to lift over 8000 Tons to pick up the Eiffel Tower itself and he used it against Blue Horrificator. Wiz: Spider-Gwen defeated The Lizard and other powerful supervillains of the Marvel universe, but Red Noir has pierced through Diamond before and was highly durable to tank a hit from falling Metal and somehow still got back up without an injury. Nick: Roses are "Red", Violets are Blue, Spider-Gwen couldn't keep herself from going in "half". Wiz: The Winner is Red Noir. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE A silhouette of a Red and Blue Kamen Rider shows off then a silhouette of the first Ranger is shown. Kamen Rider Build VS Red Ranger Trivia *Spider-Gwen and Red Noir were originally going to face entirely different opponents. **Spider-Gwen was going to face Ladybug, but it seemed like it didn't fit so well, so it was changed to Red Noir. **Red Noir was going to face either Kick-Ass or Marinette Ewers, but with his Eiffel Tower feat and supersonic speeds put into test, it would have been an easy win, so it was changed to Spider-Gwen. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Comic Book vs Cartoon' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Comics VS Miraculous themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel VS Fireball Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel VS Zagtoon' themed Death Battles